


Eden

by sunaddicted



Series: Gordlock Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Barbara is their Daughter, Champagne, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gordlock Week 2k18, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Sex, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]"It's fine" he reassured "I spent most of the time refereeing a drinking competition between Bruce's kids"Jim rolled his eyes "I'm sure Bruce is endlessly grateful for your coaching. Are they even old enough to drink?"





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Gordlock Week, fourth prompt: sharp dressed men/Police ball - I went with the first

_Eden_

Jim watched from afar as Harvey tugged at the knot of his tie and the starched collar of his shirt, clearly irritated by the formal wear and aching to tear it off as soon as possible. Harvey's discomfort made Jim feel a little guilty about how he had persuaded his partner to join him for the yearly Wayne Foundation Gala, batting his lashes at him and pleading for days until Harvey had gotten tired of him mentioning it every single morning and had agreed to come with him; Harvey didn't like formal wear, he had barely endured wearing shabby and large suits when he had still worked at the GCPD - he had basically vowed to never wear one again during the toast at his retirement party.

The problem was, Jim hated social functions: he was no good at small talk and he always inhaled his drinks and his hors-d'oeuvres way too fast. While he had been able to avoid them fairly easily in the past, since he had become Commissioner it seemed that he attended more stupid parties and galas rather than doing actual police work - the only function he had always put himself through, it was the Wayne Foundation Gala: Bruce always personally dropped by the GCPD to give him his invitation and the man actually beamed at him every time he saw him walk past the doors, genuinely happy that he had decided to attend.

The first time, Jim had done so only to put a smile on the face or a kid who was way too sombre and serious for his age. Surprisingly, it had worked and Jim had gotten stuck going for the rest of his life; as he became older, though, instead of being more comfortable at that kind of events, he only felt more and more out of place amidst the ostentatiously rich.

The fact that there were men of his age who came accompanied by partners that often were younger than half their age definitely didn't help and Jim constantly had to remind himself not to glare at them - that if they weren't minors it was legal and, no matter how distasteful it was dating someone who could be your kid, he had no right to do anything about it.

So, Jim had decided that he would ask Harvey - once a year, his lover definitely could indulge him.

Jim took his leave from the handful of socialites that were complaining to him about the ever skyrocketing crime rates in the city - though, he wondered why they didn't do anything about Cobblepot laughing and flaunting his status around on the other side of the room or Selina twirling with Bruce on the dance floor - and grabbed two glasses of champagne, figuring that Harvey would appreciate the alcoholic offering even if it wasn't a cold beer "Another hour and we can leave without being rude"

Harvey groaned but he drew Jim closer with an arm slung around his waist, his free hand plucking the flûte "I hoped you would say half an hour tops"

"I'm sorry" Jim sighed: it wasn't as if he was having fun either and he definitely would have preferred spending the night in bed with Harvey, maybe going over some case files while his partner read one of his pulpy spy novels before they curled up together for a cuddle and went to sleep.

Harvey shrugged and bent down to kiss Jim's cheek; age had made the other man more tolerant of public displays of affection and it had smoothed a lot of the edges that, at the very beginning when he would have never imagined falling in love with him, had made Harvey declare he was an asshat "It's fine" he reassured "I spent most of the time refereeing a drinking competition between Bruce's kids"

Jim rolled his eyes "I'm sure Bruce is endlessly grateful for your coaching. Are they even old enough to drink?"

"Dick and Jason are adults, Jim" Harvey reminded the other man, even if he understood how strange it was thinking of them as such when they had been just children and offered them candy whenever Bruce stopped by the precinct.

"Cassandra, Tim and Damian are minors, though"

"I chatted with Babs, told her to come around more often to visit her old men" Harvey said, deciding it would be better to change the topic before Jim could round up Bruce's brood and lecture them about underage drinking.

Jim grinned, letting his partner distract him with one of his favourite topic to talk about: their daughter "I told her the same just ten minutes ago" he admitted: he obviously understood how busy she was - he had always had an hectic schedule - but he missed her and he wished she could drop by more often, even for just a beer and pizza in front of the tv "She said she'll drop by on Sunday. No swanky restaurants, though" he relayed her warning.

"She'll have a totally no swanky lunch in the same kitchen she used to turn into a mess when she still hadn't figured out that spoons are made to feed people and not the floor" Harvey promised with a playful wink, draining the last of his champagne and setting the glass on a nearby table "Is there any more people you need to cosy up with?"

Jim shrugged "No, not really" then he grimaced as he remembered that he was supposed to talk with Penguin and book an appointment with him - yes, just like one should do when in need of the dentist - to discuss certain findings and hope that Oswald would have information to give him "Well, not anyone I want to actually talk to" he amended.

"Penguin?"

"Penguin"

Harvey offered his partner a sympathetic grimace; when he had told Jim that he should learn how to play nice with the criminal element of the city, he hadn't imagined that Oswald Cobblepot would manage to climb so high and, after a couple of nasty falls from grace, actually hold onto his throne "I'm sorry, sweetheart"

"Not your fault"

"Oh, I know it's all on you: you should have killed the bastard when you were given the opportunity to" he teased, grabbing Jim's hand and leading him towards the terrace "I've heard this villa has beautiful gardens with statues and shit"

"And since when do you care about all that?"

"Since shrubbery is more appealing than the vast majority of the company in the room" Harvey quipped back, sighing in relief as a light breeze caressed his face "Thank God, all the chattering was driving me insane"

Jim hummed, in agreement with the sentiment, and he led Harvey towards s set of steps that from the balcony brought down into the gardens where they would have more privacy; he carefully waded through the vegetation, a little wary as the sudden thought that some of Ivy's "babies" might have found their home in that soil, and he sat down on a stone bench even if there wasn't enough light to admire the various statues and fountains scattered around the gardens.

Harvey took his place next to him and smiled as Jim quietly snuggled into his side "Tired?" He murmured, nuzzling into Jim's temple.

"A little" Jim turned his face up to kiss Harvey, even as a little grin blossomed on his lips "To be honest, though, I was just thinking about how we could make the time pass faster"

"My, my Commissioner Gordon.. Are you propositioning me with sex in a public place?"

"What if I am?" Jim retorted, playful and flushed with shyness; it certainly wouldn't be the first time they had sex out in the open - cars, changing rooms, bathroom stalls... once they had even defiled an elevator that had gotten stuck. Still, speaking his desires out loud always made him feel mildly embarrassed.

Harvey cupped the back of his lover's head and brought it closer to his own, once again capturing his lips in a passionate and warm kiss "Well, you know that's the kind of offer I can't refuse" he murmured as he nosed his way down Jim's neck, tongue tracing the thrumming of his veins and hand reaching down to caress the placket of Jim's neatly pressed trousers "Already half-hard?"

Jim squirmed and let out a breathy noise, hands tightening on Harvey's shoulders and undoubtedly creasing the jacket "Don't tease me"

"I was preening, not teasing" Harvey reassured, undoing the button with an experienced flick of his fingers and drawing down the zip - the noise getting lost in the distant chattering and music coming from the opened windows "Do you think you can be quiet for me, sweetheart?" He murmured, leaving a last kiss just under the edge of Jim's jaw before he lowered his head.

Jim didn't need his partner to explain to him what he had on his mind: it was clear as the other man bent his head and drew his half-hard cock out of his trousers, callused fingers massaging his shaft with slow and sensual caresses that made his toes curl in his shoes "Y-yes. I can be quiet" or so he hoped.

"Good"

The praise did nothing to soothe Jim as the nervous excitement filled him, making him harder in Harvey's grip - he could feel the moans building up in his throat and slowly choking him, making him feel light-headed; he plastered one hand on his mouth and started caressing his lover's hair, hips twitching as Harvey thumbed the foreskin down so that he could swipe his tongue around the head - that wicked, wicked tongue..

Harvey grinned as he felt Jim tremble under his touch, his grip on his hair slightly tightening in a silent request for more - which he fully intended on granting: driving Jim insane and making him wait for his pleasure was amazing but, in Harvey's modest opinion, not as great as the way instant gratification made him light up and even more eager than usual to reciprocate. He planned on using all the tricks he had learnt in the duration of their relationship, merciless until his lover spilled himself in his mouth and he would get a lapful of grateful Jim rubbing against his own hard-on; Harvey closed his lips around the tip and sucked hard without no warning whatsoever and dug his fingers deeper in Jim's trousers, caressing the soft and delicate skin of his sack.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut and moaned into his palm, panting as Harvey quickly started bobbing his head until he swallowed his whole length, the hair if his beard prickling the sensitive skin around the base - he wasn't going to last long, especially not with the after thrill of someone potentially finding them out.

Not that it would make for a shocking headline, if someone told the papers: Jim's name had been dragged through the mud plenty of times by the Gazette and the fact that he had blown his official partner in a garden hardly would register as scandalous.

Still, the possibility was exciting and Jim thrust up in his lover's mouth as Harvey hollowed his cheeks, surrounding him shaft with delicious wet pressure that made his sack tighten - something that Harvey had obviously felt, if the way he jammed his tongue in his slit was anything to go by.

Coupled with the squeeze Harvey gave to his balls, Jim came embarrassingly quick "Harv.." he murmured, petting at the other's hair as his lover licked up any stray drop of cum, sucking at his softening cock to clean him up before he tucked him back in his trousers "Harv, come up here" he managed to articulate, tugging harder on his hair until he obeyed to his order and he could kiss him, shamelessly thrusting his tongue in the other's mouth.

Harvey groaned as he felt Jim's hand eagerly working into his trousers and starting to jerk him off - quick and fingers a little too tight around his shaft, just how he liked to do it on his own "Christ"

"Tell me when you're close"

It didn't take much at all for Harvey needing to say those words and he shivered as he felt the caress of Jim's silky pocket square on the head of his cock, catching his cum before it could stain the expensive smoking he had been forced into "Can we go home now?"

It had passed only a mere thirty minutes since he had brought Harvey his drink but Jim didn't really care "Yes" he murmured, kissing Harvey's temple "We can go home"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I title this Eden because they're sinning in a garden? Yeah


End file.
